The Forest Cubs (Crossover style)
A TV Spoofs of 1996 Disney TV Show "The Jungle Cubs". Cast *Young Tigress (Kung-Fu Panda) as Baloo *Kion (The Lion Guard) as Bagheera *Meowth (Pokémon) as Kaa *Russell (Up) as Hathi *Oliver as Louie *Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Shere Khan *Marahute (The Rescuers Down Under) as Kite ("A Night In The Wasteland") *Monkey (Kung Fu Panda) and Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong) as Langurs ("A Night In The Wasteland") *Sid (Ice Age) as Sloth ("A Night In The Wasteland") *Pascal (Tangled) as Chameleon ("A Night In The Wasteland") *Marlin (Finding Nemo) as Carp ("A Night In The Wasteland") *Revolta (Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School) as Mahra *Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) as Fred *Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood) as Jed *Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Ned *Zubat (Pokémon) as Flying Foxes ("A Night In The Wasteland") *Molt (A Bug's Life) as Arthur *Hopper (A Bug's Life) as Cecil *Rhyhorn (Pokémon) as Rhinoceros (from "How the Panther Lost His Roar") *Sharptooth Swimmer (The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water) as Crocodile *Dilophosaurus (Jurassic Park) as Hyenas (from "The Humans Must Be Crazy") *King Triton (The Little Mermaid) as Winifred's Uncle *Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) as Winifred *Topsy (The Land Before Time) as Old Water Buffalo *Dinah and Dana (The Land Before Time) as Water Buffalo Calves *Triceratops prorsus and Styracosaurus (The Land Before Time) as Water Buffaloes *Pichu (Pokémon) as Mungo the Mongoose *Janja (The Lion Guard) as Dhole Leader *Cheezi, Chungu, Nne and Tano (The Lion Guard) as Dholes *Tamaa (The Lion Guard) as Crow *Honey Bees (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) as Bees *Diego (Ice Age) as McCoy the Bear *Cougar (Spirit: The Stallion of the Cimarron) as Clouded Leopard *Heather (Over the Hedge) as Shrew *Steelix (Pokémon) as WhiteHood *Queenie (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers) as Clarice *Beriloz (with Marie and Toulouse as Extra) as Benny & Clyde *Rhydon (Pokémon) as Babirusa *Nidoqueen (Pokémon) as Mother Rhinoceros ("Splendor In The Mud") *Owl (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) as Kingfisher *Tim (The Secret of NIMH 2) as Akela *Jenny (The Secret of NIMH 2) as Leah *Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) as Cain *Granny (Ice Age) as Old Monkey Lady ("The Ape Who Would Be King") *Zzub (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) as Johar *Buzz Lightyear as Johar's Father *Mira Nova (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) as Johar's Mother *Monferno (Pokémon) as Langur ("Kasaba Ball") *Lairon (Pokémon) as Tiny the Rhinoceros ("Kasaba Ball") *Rafiki (The Lion King) as Gibbon ("Old Green Teeth") *Molly Hale (Pokémon Movie 3: Spell of the Unown: Entei), Annie (Little Einsteins) and Hyper Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls Z) as Elephant Girlfriends ("Old Green Teeth") *Leo (Jungle Emperor Leo) and Kovu (The Lion King) as Asian Cheetahs ("Old Green Teeth") *Vitaly (Madagascar) as Cheetah ("Old Green Teeth") *Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) as Old Green Teeth *Wild Arms (The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave) as Sloth ("The Elephant Who Couldn't Say No") *Ruby (The Land Before Tim) as Bighorn Sheep ("The Elephant Who Couldn't Say No") *Swellow (Pokémon) as Crane ("The Elephant Who Couldn't Say No") *Pignite (Pokémon) as Warthog ("The Elephant Who Couldn't Say No") *Zini (Dinosaur) as Langur ("Hair Ball") *Ushari (The Lion Guard) as The Dictator Turtle ("Hair Ball") *Tito (Oliver and Company) as Hyena ("Hair Ball") *Manny (Ice Age) as Boar ("Hair Ball") *Anabella (Doki) as Ostrich ("Hair Ball") *Spider Bats (Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School) as Vultures ("Hair Ball") *Iron Will (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Rhinoceros ("A Tale of Two Tails") *Nala (The Lion King) as Female Tiger ("Nice Tiger") *Krookodile (Pokémon) as Crocodile ("Sleepless In The Jungle") Other cast *Jake as Mowgli *Tigger (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) as Baloo (adult) *Simba (The Lion King) as Bagheera (adult) *Grim Creeper (Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School) as Kaa (adult) *Colonel Calloway (Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School) as Hathi (adult) *Sergeant Calhoun (Wreck It Ralph) as Winifred (adult) *Danny (Cats Don't Dance) as Louie (adult) *Scar (The Lion King) as Shere Khan (adult) Episodes #"A Night in the Wasteland" #"How the Lion Cub Lost His Roar" #"The Humans Must Be Crazy" #"Russell Meets His Match" #"Ceratopsed" #"Mondo Pichu" #"Tiger Necessities" #"Who Wants to be a Crew?" #"Grey Hyenas" #"The Great Meowthini" #"Hulla Tigress" #"Kovu Bliss" #"The Treasure of the Middle Forest" #"Bug Brains" #"Berlioz, Marie and Toulouse" #"Splendor in The Mud" #"Trouble On The Waterfront" #"Fool Me Once..." #"The Coming of the Mice" #"The Cat Who Would Be King" #"Shorts For The Memories" #"Kasaba Ball" #"Russell's Makeover" #"Curse of The Magnificent Melon" #"The Five Bananas" #"Birthday Cat" #"Thomas O'Malley" #"The Boy Who Couldn't Say No" #"Hair Ball" #"A Tale of Two Tails" #"Waiting For Tigress" #"Tree For Two" #"Nice Lion Cub" #"Sleepless in The Forest" VHS Cassetes Movies *The Forest Cubs - Born To Be Wild (Crossover style) *The Forest Cubs - Once Upon A Vine (Crossover style) *The Forest Cubs - Cat Business (Crossover style) Gallery Jake the Pirate.jpg|Jake as Mowgli 11223.jpg|Young Tigress as Baloo Tigger in Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie.jpg|Tigger as Baloo (adult) Cub Kion TLG.png|Kion as Bagheera Simba grown up.jpg|Simba as Bagheera (adult) Meowth in Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea.jpg|Meowth as Kaa Grim Creeper in Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School.jpg|Grim Creeper as Kaa (adult) Up-disneyscreencaps.com-6366.jpg|Russell as Hathi Colonel Calloway.jpg|Colonel Calloway as Hathi (adult) Oliver.jpg|Oliver as Louie They-say-curiousity-killed-the-cat-cats-dont-dance-6285211-720-540.jpg|Danny as Louie (adult) 257149743.jpg|Kovu as Shere Khan Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5884.jpg|Scar as Shere Khan (adult) Marahute the Eagle.jpg|Marahute as Kite ("A Night In The Wasteland") MonkeyKFP2.jpg|Monkey, Diddy Kong in Donkey Kong Country (TV Series).jpg|and Diddy Kong as Langurs ("A Night In The Wasteland") Sid (IA).png|Sid as Sloth ("A Night In The Wasteland") Pascal.jpg|Pascal as Chameleon ("A Night In The Wasteland") Marlin in Finding Nemo.jpg|Marlin as Carp ("A Night In The Wasteland") Revolta in Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School 01.png|Revolta as Mahra King Koopa.png|Bowser as Fred Sheriffnottingham.png|Sheriff of Nottingham as Jed Nuka in The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride.jpg|Nuka as Ned Zubat_Anime.png|Zubat as Flying Foxes ("A Night In The Wasteland") Molt.jpg|Molt as Arthur Hopper (ABL).jpg|Hopper as Cecil Giovanni Rhyhorn PO.png|Rhyhorn as Rhinoceros (from "How the Panther Lost His Roar") Sharptooth_swimmer_head_out_of_water.png|Sharptooth Swimmer as Crocodile Jurassic-Park-Dilophosaurus.jpg|Dilophosaurus as Hyenas (from "The Humans Must Be Crazy") Mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-3884.jpg|King Triton as Winifred's Uncle Wendy_Darling_in_Peter_Pan.jpg|Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) as Winifred Detona-Ralph-31.jpeg|Sergeant Calhoun as Winifred (adult) Topsy in The Land Before Time 12 The Great Day of the Flyers.jpg|Topsy as Old Water Buffalo Dinah & Dana.jpg|Dinah and Dana as Water Buffalo Calves Land-before-time10-disneyscreencaps_com-187.jpg|Triceratops prorsus, One_Horn_2.png|and Styracosaurus as Water Buffaloes 6563d8be65661e0a772f833dd34af9f4_480.jpg|Pichu as Mungo the Mongoose Janja TLG.png|Janja as Dhole Leader Cheezi TLG.png|Cheezi, Chungu TLG.png|Chungu, Nne TLG.png|Nne, Tano TLG.png|and Tano as Dholes Tamaa-img.png|Tamaa as Crow Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-1339.jpg|Bees as itself Diego Ice Age 3.png|Diego as McCoy the Bear Cougar, Mountain Lion (Spirit).jpg|Cougar as Clouded Leopard Heather-over-the-hedge-16.3.jpg|Heather as Shrew 4020e5e48af66cd968e9f75a4a747e64.png|Steelix as WhiteHood Queenie Chip N Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg|Queenie as Clarice Berlioz-0.jpg|Berlioz, Marie.png|(with Marie, Toulouse-0.jpg|and Toulouse as Extra) as Benny and Clyde Scientist_Rhydon.png|Rhydon as Babirusa Gary_Nidoqueen.png|Nidoqueen as Mother Rhinoceros ("Splendor In The Mud") Owl_in_Winnie_the_Pooh-0.jpg|Owl as Kingfisher tim-the-secret-of-nimh-2-1.77.jpg|Tim as Akela jenny-the-secret-of-nimh-2-62.6.jpg|Jenny as Leah Jenner-0.png|Jenner as Cain Granny ice age- collision course.png|Granny as Old Monkey Lady ("The Ape Who Would Be King") zzub-buzz-lightyear-of-star-command-8.91.jpg|Zzub as Johar buzz-lightyear-buzz-lightyear-of-star-command-55.jpg|Buzz Lightyear as Johar's Father mira-nova-buzz-lightyear-of-star-command-87.9.jpg|Mira Nova as Johar's Mother 682969_1302123585350_full.jpg|Monferno as Langur ("Kasaba Ball") Paul_Lairon.png|Lairon as Tiny the Rhinoceros ("Kasaba Ball") Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6263.jpg|Rafiki as Gibbon ("Old Green Teeth") Molly Hale Pre-Teen.jpg|Molly Hale, Annie-0.png|Annie, 183px-Blossom (PPGZ appearance).png|and Hyper Blossom as Elephant Girlfriends ("Old Green Teeth") image-w1280.jpg|Leo, Kovu (Adult).jpg|and Kovu as Asian Cheetahs ("Old Green Teeth") Vitaly the Tiger.jpg|Vitaly as Cheetah ("Old Green Teeth") Thomas O'Malley 1.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as Old Green Teeth Someone_pinch_me_please.png|Wild Arms as Sloth ("The Elephant Who Couldn't Say No") Ruby in The Land Before Time (Series).jpg|Ruby as Bighorn Sheep ("The Elephant Who Couldn't Say No") Ash's Swellow.png|Swellow as Crane ("The Elephant Who Couldn't Say No") 5y2oAmA.jpg|Pignite as Warthog ("The Elephant Who Couldn't Say No") Zini-dinosaur-89.5.jpg|Zini as Langur ("Hair Ball") Ushari-img.png|Ushari as The Dictator Turtle Tito.png|Tito as Hyena ("Hair Ball") Manny-ice-age-the-meltdown-6.23.jpg|Manny as Boar ("Hair Ball") Anabella.jpg|Anabella as Ostrich ("Hair Ball") Spider Bats in Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School 01.png|Spider Bats as Vultures ("Hair Ball") Iron Will ID.png|Iron Will as Rhinoceros ("A Tale of Two Tails") Nala TLG.png|Nala as Female Tiger ("Nice Tiger") 20130311022843!Ash_Krookodile.png|Krookodile as Crocodile ("Sleepless In The Jungle") Category:Jungle Cubs TV Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:VHS Category:TV Series Shows-Spoofs Category:Animated TV Shows Category:Home Videos